


Kept

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Protective Niall, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Niall, Slow Build, University, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been here for six days now.  Six days locked to a radiator in an unfamiliar room.  Away from those I love, and who love me.  His face keeps flashing before my eyes, the last moment I saw him before they took me.  Tears streaming down his face, his eyes screaming things only I could understand.  Blood falling from his nose and a strong, red welt forming on his cheek.  His dirty blonde hair caked with dirt.  His beautiful lips, red with blood and cracked.  I love him, and he loves me.  But the gang wants what the gang wants, and they want me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Blue Eyes

"Hi, my name is Emma Johnson and I'm eighteen years old. I'm from America, actually. I lived in a small town in Maine. It was cute and charming but did not really have a lot of opportunities. After a lot of convincing, my parent's let me come here to study. So far, I'm loving London. Although, the weather could use a bit of an attitude adjustment. Yeah so...that's me," I said, introducing myself to the class.

Here I was. I was actually a college student, well technically "university," as it is called here. I'm here to study psychology. I have always been interested in how people operate. Thoughts, ideas, aspirations, personality, it is all so intriguing. I like figuring out what makes each of us tick.

So here I am, introducing myself to my "Introduction to Psychology" class. Although I felt pretty embarrassed to be sporting an American accent while everyone else was British, I was way too excited to care. I was finally starting something big in my life.

After sitting through class, I started to head back to my dorm. My only friend so far was walking with me, her name is Bridget. She is my roommate, so I am thanking my lucky stars that we are getting along so well. I have only been in London for about a week, so cut me some slack on not having that many friends.  
I noticed a large crowd outside of a nearby building. There was a swarm of screaming girls all with cameras and waving their phones. They seemed hysterical. "What are they doing?" I asked Bridget.

"One Direction..." she replied, rolling her eyes, annoyance apparent in her voice.

"You mean the boyband? What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know I think they have a studio or office or something here. You have no clue how annoying it is. Most of the time they aren't even there but there are always girls there. It is so annoying. They are so loud! Trust me, give it a week and you will hate walking this street every day as much as I do," she warned.

"I'll take your word," I said. I am curious though. Living in Maine, you don't meet too many celebrities.

"GIRLS MOVE! GIVE HIM SOME AIR! MOVE!" I heard a loud voice yell from inside the mass of girls. A path was made in the swarm. Intrigued, I stepped closer 'till I was looking through the pathway. All of a sudden a running body slammed against mine, pushing me to the ground. My back and head hit the cold asphalt, the water from the puddles soaking through my jacket. Wincing, I opened my eyes and saw brilliant blue looking back at me.

"Woah," he breathed out, his warm breath hitting my cheeks. I could feel his hard chest pressing against mine, and his abs against my stomach. His weight pinned me to the ground, but what really held me captive were his eyes. They were piercing blue and full of life, and in that moment, what I could only think was curiosity as he stared into my hazel eyes, which seemed dull in comparison.

I knew who Niall Horan was. How could you not? He is the Irish fifth of the most famous boyband in the world currently! How could you not know who he is? Although I wouldn't consider myself a fan girl, I actually really enjoyed their music and could easily identify who was who within the band.   
So as I lied on the cold ground, my mind was screaming a thousand different things at once. However, as I looked straight into the eyes of THE Niall Horan, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "OW! Please get off of me!" Smooth Emma, real smooth.

He quickly jumped off of me apologizing quickly and reaching his hand out to lift me up. I quickly took it, eager to get off of the ground, and more than a little embarrassed. When I was off the ground he kept my hand in his, sending butterflies to my stomach. "I'm sorry, that was rude, I didn't mean to say that," I quickly said, hoping he didn't think I was a bitch.

"It's fine," he replied, chuckling. "I'm the one who should be sorry," he said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I swear I didn't mean to, it get's a little crazy when --" That's when he was grabbed by the shoulder by a large, burly man. 

"Sorry about that," the man said to me. "Niall, come on, let's get you in the car before this get's out of control." By now, the fans were baring in on him. Eager to get their pictures and autographs. Hoping for a hug or perhaps the acceptance of a marriage proposal. However, as they neared him, they neared me, and I was scared.  
I have always been pretty claustrophobic. There is something about being crowded and having nowhere to run to, nowhere to move, trapped, that makes my heart beat faster. It freaks me out to be captive, so as the crowd started running toward us, I started walking quickly backward, pulling my hand out of Niall's.

"Wait!" Niall yelled. "What's your name?"

By this time I had grabbed Bridget and we were quickly running away from the scene, eager to be away from the mass of screaming fans. However, when he asked my name I spun on my heels to face him, "I'M EMMA!" I yelled back so that he could hear me.

"I'M NIALL!" He shouted to me. Laughing at the obviousness of his answer I quickly yelled back before leaving with Bridget, "I KNOW, POPSTAR!"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since I last saw those shining blue eyes so close to mine and I can't seem to get myself to stop thinking about them. He just looked at you as if he already knew everything about you, like a friend from a past life. He could see right through me and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. However, as I had accepted my fate of being a typical student, I figured it was time to stop imagining and start buckling down. Getting a scholarship is no game and I knew I would have to work hard in school. There just seems to be so many distractions.

Currently I'm working on this dumb Biology essay. I can't seem to figure it out and Bridget is no help. She's good at science but as I sit in my bed groaning and pleading for her help all she gives me is, "Go to the library. Christ! I can't do everything for you, ya little American." You just gotta love her though. So I collect my junk. Figuring I should put on something a little more presentable than my sweats I pull on some leggings and an aqua colored top with lace trim with some black boots and my warmest jacket. England was no joke, I felt like I needed snow gear to go outside sometimes. I brought my hair down from its bun on top of my head, letting my light brown hair fall in waves down my back. I don't bother brushing it, it only makes it poof out of control. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and kick Bridget's bed on my way out. 

"Thanks for your help," I call. "Love you," she yells back, causing me to chuckle as I leave the room with my laptop, Bio book, and homework folder cradled in my arms.

The walk to the library takes me right past the One Direction building. As I walk past I peer my head down the short driveway. "No, Emma," I whisper to myself. "Keep walking, don't be stupid," shaking my head, I continue on my way. It is silly of me to still be thinking of him, let alone looking for him. I try to put him out of my head taking a deep breath. I am definitely reading into this too much. I can't let Bridget's assurance that he likes me and those unforgettable eyes make me believe that he even remembers my name. Naturally though, I cannot help but completely overthink the situation. 

Trapped inside my own head, a pair of hands landing on my shoulders from behind causes me to shriek and spin around quickly to face the person, effectively dropping my belongings. "Whoa there, sorry about that," he says, leaning to pick up my belongings. "No, it's my fault, I was just daydreaming I guess," I laugh awkwardly, accepting the books as he hands them back to me. The boy stood in front of me was tall, with short brown hair and a friendly smile plastered on his face. He wore a college sweatshirt and jeans. "I'm Jack," he said, extending his hand. "Emma," I said, reaching out my hand to shake his. "Uh not to be rude or anything Jack, but why did you um..." I said, looking for the word, "..grab me?" His expression is shocked for a second, "Oh no, I didn't mean to freak you out," he rushed to say, "You just dropped your folder," he said pointing at the folder now in my hands, "And uh you wouldn't respond when I said 'hey' due to your um daydreaming, as you said." His eyes looked hopeful, probably wanting me to not assume he's a creep or something. His eyebrows knitted together, waiting for my reply.

"Oh, don't worry about it then," I laughed. He visibly relaxed and I had to admit, he was pretty good looking. Sure, his eyes didn't shine like a certain blonde I had previously--Emma! Stop thinking about him! I yelled in my mind. Jack was nice, Jack was on my level. So I asked, "Where you headed? Do you go to school here too?"  
"Yeah I do, I'm on my way to the library, you?" he asked. "Same," I said, "I have to figure out biology, I'm absolutely shit at it." He smiled, "Wanna walk with me then?" he asked his eyes lighting up. "Yeah, sure," I responded. "Great," he said, "And I'm actually a Bio major, I can help if you want." Now it was my turn to smile, "That would be amazing, thank you," I said. "Here, let me take those," he said taking my books, as we began our walk. "A beautiful girl deserves someone to carry her books," he said and I blushed, turning my head away and smiling. It is nice to meet a gentleman.


	3. Twist

Flirting was never my forte. I often found I resorted too much to "playful banter," which I hoped didn't come across as being argumentative. Anyway, sat in the library across from Jack, my nervous banter began to kick in. I mocked him for being a nerd and he would make fun of my accent, it was actually a lot of fun. He made me laugh so hard we got a few stern glances from the people around us.

"So hey, there's this party going on tonight, Sigma Gamma, you should stop by," Jack says as I'm packing up my stuff. Parties really aren't my thing. All of the people make me claustrophobic and that kind of anxiety ruins the fun. But still, I wanted to see Jack again.

"Um, yeah sure I'll be there. What time?" I ask.

"Get there around 10:00," he answered.

"Alright, I'll see you then I guess," I said smiling.

"Cool," he says, throwing me a smile as he grabs his stuff.  The walk back to my room was full of smiles. I couldn't help but feel giddy about Jack. There was definitely a spark and I didn't want to rush into anything, but it felt like something could happen with him.

"Bridget?!" I yelled when I got back to my dorm room.

"Jeez! You don't need to yell, this room is the size of a shoebox, believe me, I can hear you," Bridget snapped back.

"Sorry," I chimed back, "But I need your help. I met this guy at the library today and he invited me to this party tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear and you've gotta help me," I said really quickly, one word running into each other. Bridget looked at me like I had two heads, one eyebrow quirked up.

"Hey, take a breath, I think I can help."

Several hours later and about 12 outfit changes, it was established that I looked decent enough to go to the party.


End file.
